


ASTRO; the group we love

by bbroha



Series: Everything started because of a groupchat [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: And boring, Cute?, Fanboys - Freeform, I Tried, Internet Friends, M/M, OT6, Twitter, chap 3 to 6 was better, first chap and sec chap, groupchat, heheheh, i dont even know when this fic will end, i hope its nice, meet after 5 days lol, theres no plot lol xD, this is quite weird too, was bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbroha/pseuds/bbroha
Summary: "Astro means star in spanish."The BTS fanboys in a TWITTER groupchat.





	1. day 1 - Astro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just an introduction time so it's superrrr boringgggg i'm really sorry. The next chapter is better than this so please keep reading heheh

 

 

> **'retweet to join a bts gc. NO SNAKES. MUST BE FOLLOWING/ DM OPEN. ONLY 5-6 MEMBERS. *ONLY FANBOYS*'**

_@dongminisme retweeted your tweet._

_@jinjinjjara retweeted your tweet._

_@kimmyungjunyoungforever retweeted your tweet._

_@boysinluv retweeted your tweet._

_@sanhalovesbtssomuchhecry retweeted your tweet._

* * *

 

_@moonbinbts added @jinjinjjara and 4 others into this groupchat._

_@moonbinbts set the groupchat name as **ASTRO** . _

 

 

 

**HELLO I'M MOONBIN**

**FOR YOUR INFORMATION THIS IS THE BTS GROUPCHAT YOU GUYS RETWEETED.**

 

**OH HAHAHAH HELLO I'M JINWOO BUT JUST CALL ME JINJIN.**

JINDOPE

 

 

**OMG HELLO I’M MYUNGJUN YOU CAN CALL ME MJ**

FIREEEEE MJ 

 

 

**Hi guys I’m Minhyuk and my bias is Suga. Don’t fight with me.**

Minhyuk

 

**I’M SANHA HAHHAHAHDUBDVSCHI**

SANHALOLOLOL

 

 

**Umm hello everyone! My name is Dongmin. My bias is Taehyung : ) Nice to meet you all ^^**

Dongmin an army

 

 

**OMG HELLO EVERYONE HAHAHAHAH**

 

**MINE IS JUNGKOOK HE’S SO CUTE ASDFGHJKJK BUT HE’S YOUNGER THAN ME SDFGHJKLYHNFJ**

FIREEEEE MJ 

 

**HAHAHAHAHAHHAGUXDTCFYVGBUHIJFYGU**

SANHALOLOLOL

 

**OMSDFGB DONGMIN MY BIAS IS TAEHYUNG TOO ASDFGHJ**

 

**Sanha WHAT**

Minhyuk **  
**

 

 

**MINE IS JIN HEHEH HE’S MINE <3**

JINDOPE **  
**

 

 

**Hahah Moonbin we have the same taste! And you guys talk so much my phone is lagging xD**

Dongmin an army 

 

**HAHAHHAAH THIS GC IS LIT**

 

 

**dONGMIN I FEEL YOU**

Minhyuk

 

**HAHAHAH I’M SORRY DONGMIN IM TOO EXCITED TO MEET NEW ARMIES SXDTCFYGV**

JINDOPE

 

**HAHAHAHAH SORRY DONGMIN I CAN’T HELP IT IM TOO EXCITED THERE'S NEW ARMIES SDRFTGYUHNIM**

FIREEEEE MJ

 

**HELLO MY BIAS IS JUNGKOOK HEHEHEAHAHDFGSDFTYBNM**

SANHALOLOLOL

 

**AHAHAHAHAH DONGMIN SORRY SORRY MY PHONE IS LAGGING TOO BUT HAAHHAHAHAH**

 

 

**This groupchat is really lit.**

Minhyuk

 

**OMG WE SAID THE SAME THING MJ HIGH 5**

JINDOPE

 

 

**OMG JINJIN WE SAID THE SAME THING**

FIREEEEE MJ

 

**AHHAHAHAHA**

JINDOPE **  
**

 

 

**OMG HAHAHAHAHAH HIGH 5 PIAKKKK**

FIREEEEE MJ **  
**

 

 

**HAHAHAHAHAHHA**

JINDOPE

 

  **AHHAHAHAHA WHAT THE HECK IS PIAK HAHAHAHHHA**

 

**HAHAHAHAH WHAT AHHAHAHAHA**

SANHALOLOLOL

 

 

**I love how everyone is so active but my phone is lagging.**

Minhyuk

 

**Hahahahah everyone you guys are so active!! I need to scroll up to read what you guys send xD**

dongmin an army

 

 

**OMG MJ AND JJ AHHAHAAHAHAH**

 

 

**Dongmin I feel you. I feel you.**

Minhyuk

 

**OMG EVERYONE BTS POSTED. BYE HAHAHHA**

SANHALOLOLOL **  
**

 

  **OH YES EVERYONE IS SO ACTIVE AND I LOVE IT DNDNFJSODN**

**OMG WHAT BYE**

FIREEEEE MJ  **  
**

 

  **MOONBIN WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW AT REPLYING ITS SO FUNNY HAHAHAHAH**

Minhyuk 

 

**OMG WHAT BYE**

JINDOPE

 

 

**I’LL BE BACK**

* * *

 

**[ 8 NEW MESSAGES ]**

 

 

 

**Wow everyone is gone HAHAH**

**Btw I’m 21 this year**

Dongmin an army 

 

**I'm here.**

**Oh I’m 19 this year.**

Minhyuk

  
**Oh hello Minhyuk hahah**

**Okay they’re back**

dongmin an army

 

  **prepare for the spams.**

Minhyuk

 

**OMG JUNGKOOK POSTED HS SELCA AWWWW MY BABYYYYYY**

FIREEEEE MJ 

 

 

**JUNGKOOK POSTED. JUNGKOOK POSTED.**

 

 

**OMG SDFTGYUHNIMO**

SANHALOLOLOL

 

**Im not gonna scream but WTF JUNGKOOK**

Minhyuk

 

  
**By the way what's the meaning of Astro?**

dongmin an army **  
**

 

 

**JUNGCOOK ID SO HSNDSONE LIKW HOE GJFJBDJN**

**AHHHHHH ASTRO MEANS STAR IN FRENCH**

 

**.....MOONBIN?**

Minhyuk

 

 

**OH ahhahaha xD**

dongmin an army

 

**JUNGKOOK IS SO HANDSOME LIKE HOW ****

**By the way i'm 20 this year**

 

**OMG THE TYPO AHAHAHAH**

SANHALOLOLOL

 

  **IM 24 WHAT**

FIREEEEE MJ

 

**IM 18 HEHEHEHEHEH**

SANHALOLOLOL

 

**IM 22**

JINDOPE

 

 

**THAT TYPO IS LIKE OMG KDNDKEHR**

Minhyuk

 

 

**OMG I HOPE IM NOT THE OLDEST**

FIREEEEE MJ

 

**OOHHH WOW SANHA YOU'RE SO YOUNG**

 

**Wow Sanha you're the youngest not me thank god**

Minhyuk

 

**OMGGGG IM THE MAKNAE?????**

SANHALOLOLOL

 

**OMG NO IM THE ELDEST**

FIREEEEE MJ

 

 **hahahaha MJ it's okay you're not old :)**   


dongmin an army

 

**MJ YOU'RE NOT OLD**

 

**minhyuk you're weird**

JINDOPE

 

**IM THE ELDEST AHHAHAHA ITS OKAY IM YOUNG FOREVER**

FIREEEEE MJ 

 

 **FOREVER WE ARE YOUNG**  

JINDOPE 

 

**HAHAHAHAAHAHA**

SANHALOLOLOL 

 

**HAAHHAHAAHAHHAA**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ❤ I know its quite boring but thank you for reading it to the end <3 Please look forward to the next chapter as well <3


	2. day 3 - A boygroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they 'create' a boy group themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesh hello!!! The first chapter was really boring right? But thank you for continuing this fic <3

...

**SINCE WE'RE ALL SO TALENTED LET'S CREATE A BOY GROUP**

_JIN DOPE_

 

**A BOYGROUP? OMG YESH KYUJTNYHRB**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**Hello everyone I got 1023 messages from you all**

_Minhyuk_

 

**Hello Minhyuk!!! I got 957 messages hahah**

_Dongmin an army_

**WHAT BOYGROUP? WHAT BOYGROUP? ASTRO?**

 

**OMG WHAT BOYGROUP JINJIN**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**I CAN BE THE RAPPER! I'M VERY GOOD AT RAPPING**

_JIN DOPE_

 

**OOOOOOOOOO IM THE VOCAL**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**IM THE VOCAL TOO!!! I CAN SING REALLY WELL**

 

**I don't know what is this but I'M RAPPER 2**

_Minhyuk_

 

**I'M DEFINITELY THE MAIN VOCAL**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**I GOT 100% WHEN I SANG AT THE KARAOKE**

 

**OUR GROUP NAME WILL BE ASTRO THEN**

_JINDOPE_

 

**You just need to shout loudly Moonbin ㅋㅋㅋ**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**SO THERE'S 4 VOCALS AND 2 RAPPERS**

_JINDOPE_

 

**OK BUT I CAN DANCE WELL TOO**

 

**I CAN DANCE REALLY WELL TOO**

_Minhyuk_

 

**I WANT TO BE THE MAIN VOCAL**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**I'm not really good at those but I can be the visual**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**OOOOOOHH DONGMIN HYUNG SHOW US**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**OHHHHHH DONGMINNNNNNNN**

 

**OK SO LET'S DO THIS**

**But first I want to be the leader**

**VOCALS**

  1. **MJ**
  2. **MOONBIN**
  3. **SANHA**
  4. **DONGMIN**



**RAPPERS**

  1. **JINJIN**
  2. **MINHYUK**



**DANCERS**

  1. **MOONBIN**
  2. **MINHYUK**



**VISUALS**

  1. **DONGMIN**



**EVERYONE AGREE?**

_JINDOPE_ **  
**

 

__

**This is me**

**Everyone? Where are you guys? Why aren't you answering me?**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**OH MY GOD DONGMIN**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**Hyung I love you**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**I'm sure our group will be super popular**

_JINDOPE_

 

**oMG HYUNG DONGMIN HYUNG OMG HOW**

_Minhyuk_

 

**How can someone actually look like this**

_JINDOPE_

 

**DONGMIN WILL YOU BE MINE**

 

**OOOOO A LOVE LINEEEEEE**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**Omg Moonbin hyung you're so straightforward**

_Minhyuk_

 

**OHHHHH YOU GUYS CAN BE THE OFFICIAL COUPLE**

_JINDOPE_

 

**AHAHAHHAHAHA**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**OMG THANK YOU EVERYONEEEEE <3333333**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**woww dongmin is seriously so handsome....**

 

**wait since I show my face to you guys everyone should post too I need to know who i'm talking to**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**Dongmin don't ignore Moonbin he asked you out**

_Minhyuk_

 

__

**SHY SHY SHY HAHAHAHA Don't curse at me**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**Omg hyung I thought you're 24**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**Oh fuck**

_JINDOPE_

 

**OMG HYUNG HAHAHAH THAT'S CUTE**

****

**Seriously don't curse**

_Minhyuk_

 

**Myungjun is mine everyone**

_JINDOPE_

 

**MINHYUK YOU LOOK SO MUCH DIFFERENT THAN WHAT I EXPECTED**

 

**IKR MOONBIN HYUNG**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**OMG JINJIN SHOW ME YOUR FACE AND WE'LL BE OFFICIALLY TOGETHER HAHAHA**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

 **OMG MINHYUK HYUNG YOU LOOK SO CUTE GJHKLYHIBN** _  
_

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**Wow Minhyuk!!!!!! You look good!!!!!!!!!**

_Dongmin an army_

 

__

**This is the leader of Astro aka Jin Jin** _  
_

_JINDOPE_

****

**aND THIS IS ME WDFGHJYUHJ**

 

**OMG JINJIN LET'S DATE HAHHAHAHAAH**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**Wowwwwww Moonbin you're so handsome <3333**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**Everyone is seriously goals**

_Minhyuk_

 

 

**HAHAHAHHAHAAHHA**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**oK NOW SANHA I THOUGHT YOU'RE 18**

_Minhyuk_

 

 **Ok so wait the leader is here I need to explain something** _  
_

_JINDOPE_

 

**OMG SANHA YOU'RE SO CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**OMG SANHA WOW**

**VOCALS**

  1. **MJ**
  2. **MOONBIN**
  3. **SANHA**
  4. **DONGMIN**



**RAPPERS**

  1. **JINJIN**
  2. **MINHYUK**



**DANCERS**

  1. **MOONBIN**
  2. **MINHYUK**



**VISUALS**

  1. **DONGMIN**



**LOVELINE**

  1. **JINJIN & MYUNGJUN**
  2. **MOONBIN & DONGMIN**
  3. **SANHA & MINHYUK**



**AGREEEEEEEEEEEE???????**

_JINDOPE_

 

**I AGREE WE SHOULD MEET ONE DAY**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**oMG YES WE SHOULD MEET**

**Anyways yes I agree so Moonbin-ah <3333**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**LET'S REALLY MEET ONE DAY WHEN IT'S SCHOOL HOLIDAY**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**^ Yes**

_Minhyuk_

 

**SO WE WILL DEBUT TOMORROW OKAY? ON 23RD OF FEBRUARY**

_JINDOPE_

 

**OKAY OMG I CAN'T WAIT**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**Wait what's our song title**

**Wow ASTRO debuting tomorrow let's make a hashtag**

_Minhyuk_

 

**What about 'Hide and Seek' ? because we are still very young and that's cute**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**.....Dongmin hyung is a genius**

_Minhyuk_

 

**OOOHHH I LOVE HIDE AND SEEK AND IT SHOULD BE A CUTE SONG**

**BECAUSE EVERYONE IS DOING A MANLY CONCEPT SO WE ARE SPECIAL**

**OKAY THAT'S IT**

**ASTRO IS A BOYGROUP THAT CONSISTS OF 6 MEMBERS WHICH ARE**

**MJ JINJIN DONGMIN MOONBIN MINHYUK AND SANHA**

**(anyone wants to change their name?)**

**and THEY'RE DEBUTING TOMORROW WHICH IS 23RD OF FEBRUARY**

**AND THEIR TITLE SONG IS 'HIDE AND SEEK'**

**PLEASE SUPPORT THEM!**

_JINDOPE_

 

**I want to be 'Cha Eun Woo'**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**Who gave you that name omg**

**wow that name suits you**

_Minhyuk_

 

**That name is SO NICE WOWWWW I LOVE EUNWOO**

**mOONBIN WHAT**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**WOWWW MOONBIN YOU'RE SO BRAVE**

_JINDOPE_

 

 **I MEAN I LOVE THE NAME 'EUNWOO'** _  
_

**EZSRXDTCUYFV**

**HAHAHAHAAH MOONBIN-AHHHHH**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**ok so let's post this**

**#HAPPYASTRODAY**

_JINDOPE_

 

**OMG OKAY**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**HAHAHAHAH OKOK**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**I POSTED**

 

**I posted too <3**

_Dongmin an army_

**Ok good**

_JINDOPE_

 

**I hope this groupchat won't die**

_Minhyuk_

 

**Same**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**Same**

**Same ikr I love this groupchat so much this is lit**

_JINDOPE_

 

 **SAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL** _  
_

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**YES YESSSSSS**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**LET'S PRAY THIS GC WON'T DIE**

_JINDOPE_

 

**If it almost die i'll spam you guys with my memes**

_Minhyuk_

 

**^SAME HAHAHAH I HAVE LOTS OF MEMES**

 

**OKOK HAHAHAHAH**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**IM ALWAYS ACTIVE SO THIS GC WONT DIE HAHAHAHAH**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

 **^SAME I'M ALWAYS ACTIVE TOO** _  
_

 

**I know this sounds very wrong but I love everyone**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**It sounds really wrong hyung**

**but I agree**

_Minhyuk_

 

 **I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS** _  
_

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**I LOVE MY HYUNGSSSSSSSSSS**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**Idk why but I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO**

_JINDOPE_ **  
**

 

**HAHAHAH I LOVE EVERYONE TOO**

 

**Wow Dongmin hyung look at what you've done everyone is saying I love you omg**

_Minhyuk_

 

**ahhahaha don't you love us Minhyuk?**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**Ok fine I love you guys but I love bts more**

_Minhyuk_ **  
**

 

**omg i forgot this is a bts groupchat AHHAHAHAH**

 

**OMG IKR MOONBIN HYUNG HAAHHAHAHAA**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**SAME MOONBIN HAHAHAHAHAH**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**SO IM NOT THE ONLY ONE HAAHHAAHHAHAA**

_JINDOPE_

 

**Omg you guys HAHAHAHAHA**

_Minhyuk_

 

**AHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHA**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

  **Wow but the topics changed so many times scroll up and read**

 

**OMG HAHAHAHAHAAHA**

_JINDOPE_

 

**Ikr moonbin ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

_Dongmin an army_

 

**HAHAHAHAHA**

_FIREEEEE MJ_

 

**HAHAHAAHHAHHAH**

_SANHALOLOLOL_

 

**HAHAHAHAHAH LMAO**

_Minhyuk_

 

**by the way I wanna be Rocky.**

_Minhyuk_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there's no typos or grammar mistakes but thank you for reading it to the end again <3 The next chapter is better actually you shouldn't stop here.


	3. day 5 - let's meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know we can visit you anytime right.  
> Since we all lived nearby
> 
> Jinjin #Day5withAstro
> 
> ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I love yall <3

* * *

**HOW DARE HE BULLIED MY SANHA**

_Rocky #Day5withAstro_

**...My?**

_Jinjin #day5withAstro_

 

**Our.**

_Rocky #Day5withAstro_

 

**I wanna cry right now :'(**

_Sanha #Day5withAstro_

 

**OMG SANHA WHY WHAT DID THEY DO**

 

**We're here for you Sanha! You can rant to us.**

_Eunwoo #Day5withAstro_

 

 **THIS HYUNG WILL PROTECT YOU** _  
_

_MJ #Day5withAstro_

 

**I hope you're fine :(**

**Yes Sanha stay strong!**

_Eunwoo #Day5withAstro_

 

**So basically, I was friends with this hyung ( let's call him JK )**

**And so we were friends for almost 3 years then suddenly I don't know why but**

**he started to ignore me last week. Like we always walk to the canteen together**

**and I will always wait for him but he won't wait for me. But well it's not a big matter yet.**

**Then when we're eating our lunch he only talked to his friends and he would ignore me if I**

**tried to talk to him. So I messaged him and asked him why he ignored me.**

**But you know what**

**He said he regretted being friends with me.**

**He said he felt embarrassed being with me.**

**He said ' let's stop being friends '**

**Then I cried.**

**Like I trusted him so much**

**But he regretted being friends with me.**

**Now I know what they mean by ' friend breakups are more worse than couple breakups. '**

**But**

**I don't have other friends besides him.**

**Save me**

**I know it's nothing big but i'm sorry**

_Sanha #Day5withAstro_

 

 **....IMMA FIGHT HIM** _  
_

_Rocky #Day5withAstro_

 

**Sanha you have us.**

**You know we can visit you anytime right.**

**Since we all lived nearby**

_Jinjin #Day5withAstro_

 

**OH YEAH I NEED TO HUG THAT POOR BOY RIGHT NOW**

 

**i'M ON MY WAY**

_Rocky #Day5withAstro_

 

**Awww my poor bb sanha :(**

_Eunwoo #Day5withAstro_

 

**wait MINHYUK HYUNG ARE U SERIOUS**

_Sanha #Day5withAstro_

 

**yes**

_Rocky #Day5withAstro_

 

**Should we go too? I'm super free right now**

 

**I'm free too**

_Eunwoo #Day5withAstro_

 

**I just got off work.**

_Jinjin #Day5withAstro_

**Same here.**

_MJ #Day5withAstro_

**Minhyuk send me the address**

 

**Me too**

_Eunwoo #Day5withAstro_

 

**Me 3**

_MJ #Day5withAstro_

 

**Me 4**

_Jinjin #Day5withAstro_

 

**WAIT EVERYONE NOT NOW IM NOT READY YET.**

_Sanha #Day5withAstro_

 

**Im going out now.**

 

**Me too.**

_Eunwoo #Day5withAstro_

 

**Wait MJ hyung let's meet up first**

_Jinjin #Day5withAstro_

 

**Okay I'm at xxx**

_MJ #Day5withAstro_

 

**Ok it's just a 5 minute walk luckily**

_Jinjin #Day5withAstro_

 

**Oh wait Rocky's here**

_Sanha #Day5withAstro_

 

**OH MY GOSH SO FAST**

 

**AHAHHAHAA WOWWWW MINHYUK *THUMBS UP***

_MJ #Day5withAstro_

 

**Wait Moonbin is that you? look to your left.**

_Eunwoo #Day5withAstro_ **  
**

**Ohhhhh Dongmin x Moonbin**

_Jinjin #Day5withAstro_

 

**Okay it's you? dyvbibitvubh**

_Eunwoo #Day5withAstro_

 

**Oh my gosh guys Dongmin is not real he's an angel**

 

**Ok i gtg bye**

_Sanha_ _#Day5withAstro_

 

**Same**

_Rocky #_ _Day5withAstro_

 

**We're reaching your house Sanha**

_Jinjin # _Day5withAstro__

* * *

 

**The picture we took just now**

_Eunwoo # _Day5withAstro__

 

**So gorgeous...**

**Who moonbin :)**

_Jinjin # _Day5withAstro__

 

**Of course it's me**

_MJ #Day5withAstro_

**I can't believe MJ and Jinjin paired up immediately it's just the 5th day they get to know each other**

_Rocky # _Day5withAstro__

 

**Same tbh**

_Eunwoo # _Day5withAstro__

 

**Who's the one blushing brightly when someone pulled him for a hug**

_MJ # _Day5withAstro__

__

**stfu MJ**

_Rocky # _Day5withAstro__

 

**Thank you everyone :') I love y'all so much**

_Sanha # _Day5withAstro__

 

 **Everyone is gorgeous except MJ hyung.** _  
_

**breath if you agree.**

***holds breath***

_MJ # _Day5withAstro__

 

**well for me MJ is the most beautiful living things on Earth**

_Jinjin # _Day5withAstro__

 

**EWWWWWWWW**

_Sanha # _Day5withAstro__

**EWWWWWWWWWW**

_Rocky # _Day5withAstro__

 

**ewwww**

_Eunwoo # _Day5withAstro__

 

**EWWWWWWWW**

****

**We're the cutest couple alive**

_Jinjin # _Day5withAstro__

 

****

***cough* us *cough***

_Sanha # _Day5withAstro__

__

**We're way better than you guys**

_Eunwoo # _Day5withAstro__

**OMG DONGMIN WHAT ARE U DOING OMG DSVRGBRYTBFV** _  
_

 

**AWWWWWWW MOONBIN IS SHYYYYYYYYY**

_MJ # _Day5withAstro__

 

**HAHAHAHAHAAH AWWWWW LOOK AT THAT**

_Jinjin # _Day5withAstro__ **  
**

 

**ewwww no way**

_Rocky # _Day5withAstro__

 

**I ship us @minhyuk**

_Sanha # _Day5withAstro__

**ok everyone STOP**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the following 3 chapters was written from this chapter <3 so please look forward to it ! <3


	4. Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha gulped down his drink and put the cup on the table. He's glad that Minhyuk is here for him, but he wanted to be alone right now.
> 
> "I...I wanted to say I'm okay... but..."
> 
> Sanha's eyes are losing focus. He glanced at Minhyuk for a second and glaced down at his hands. His palms are sweating and his eyes are getting watery. He doesn't want to cry. Then Minhyuk grabbed Sanha's hand. Sanha raised his head up to look at Minhyuk.
> 
> "It's okay, You can cry."
> 
> ...Maybe Sanha need a friend right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I haven't re-read this yet so there might be lots of grammar mistakes, typos and ... yeah. but streaming astro-baby is more important! heheh yayyyy <3

 

* * *

 

  **"WHO BULLIED MY SANHA IMMA FIGHT HIM"**

 

Minhyuk furrowed his eyebrows as soon as he saw Sanha's rant in the group chat. He know Sanha is a positive person and when Sanha sends his pictures to the group chat, he's smile can make Minhyuk smile as well. He knows Sanha might be depressed right now, the sad expression all over his face. He don't want that. Sanha looks way better when he's smiling. Minhyuk hates the guy that make Sanha feel this way. 

 

**"i'M ON MY WAY"**

 

**"wait MINHYUK HYUNG ARE YOU SERIOUS"**

 

**"yes"**

 

Without any hesitation, Minhyuk slide his phone into his pocket, grab his coat and keys before heading to Sanha's house. Sanha sent him his address before and it only takes less than 15 minutes to run there. 

Minhyuk can't think of anything right now. His mind is just full of Sanha's sad expression. He just wanted to stay at Sanha's side right now, even though this will be their first meeting. But Minhyuk just like this boy. Minhyuk can't express it, but it's like love at first sight. 5 days are enough to make Minhyuk fall head over heels for Sanha. Nobody knows, but Minhyuk always blush in front of his phone whenever Sanha send a picture of himself. Nobody knows, but Minhyuk knows.

Minhyuk reached Sanha's house in just 11 minutes. Sweats are rolling down his face and his hair are messy. He's breathless. But he did not care at all, all he care was Sanha. Minhyuk's pretty fingers pressed on Sanha's doorbell as he pant. He glanced at the door nervously as he wait for Sanha to open the door.

At that moment, Sanha was scrolling through his phone at the couch. He smiled when he saw his internet friends worried for him, but that does not last long. He still can't forget about his best friend. Ex- best friend. The sad expression was written all over his face. Sanha sigh loudly as he think of Dong Geun, his Ex - best friend. It's not like he's in love with him, but he's been friends with him for almost 3 years, and the thought of losing a best friend hurts him so much. He feels like he's betrayed by the person he trusted the most. Every secrets he told Jungkook, how Jungkook makes him laugh with his jokes, and how Dong Geun stayed by his side when he's sad. Dong Geun just left him suddenly. He doesn't know the reason why. Sanha sighed again. His heart aches so much but he just can't stop thinking about him. 

_Ding~dong~_

The sound of the doorbell makes Sanha come back to his sense. He glanced at the door, wondering who's behind the big door. He put down his phone and walked towards the door. He raised his hands lazily and grab the door knob before turning it. Then he glanced up from the knob.

Sanha glanced at the shorter boy for a moment. He tilt his head trying to figure out who this boy is. This boy looks very familiar to Sanha but he just can't think of his name. The boy in front of him has brown and slight curly hair, and he's wearing a checkered shirt over a black T-shirt. He has thick eyebrows and a pair of huge eyes. His lips are thin but moist and ~~kissable~~. Sanha stared at his face again, then he finally recognized the familiar face. His eyes grew big and he pointed his long fingers at the boy.

"Park Minhyuk?"

"Yes. Are you okay now?"

Sanha covered his mouth with his big hand and stare directly at the boy - Park Minhyuk. So this is the boy Sanha thought was cute. He has a masculine body and he looks like he has been working out. But he still looks gorgeous as ever. 

Then Sanha remembered. He's still wearing his pyjamas and his hair is just like a bird nest. He's wearing an oversized T-shirt and a baggy pants that is too short for his long legs. Minhyuk was still staring at Sanha nervously, worried that Sanha might have a breakdown any moment.   

"...Sanha?"

"Ah... yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh... yes, not really. Oh! Please come in." 

"Thank you."

Sanha closes the door after Minhyuk went in. Minhyuk sits down at the couch awkwardly and glanced at his phone. Everyone was coming to Sanha's house after they receive the address. Sanha walked towards the couch and grabbed his own phone. Then Minhyuk received a new message in the group chat.

 

**"Oh wait Rocky's here."**

 

Minhyuk glanced at Sanha and smiled at him. Sanha can't help but think that Minhyuk is the cutest when he smile, even cuter than himself. Sanha return the smile bitterly and send a message to the group chat again. 

 

**"Ok I gtg bye"**

 

**"Same"**

 

They both turned off their phone and silence filled the living room. 

"... I'll go change right now. You can get drinks from my fridge."

"...Umm... okay."

 

~

 

"Are you really okay? You don't look well."

Minhyuk shifted closer to Sanha as he asked. He stared at Sanha's tired and gloomy face. Minhyuk hates this expression. He wants Sanha to smile brightly and be cheerful. But now he just want to comfort the sad Sanha in front of him.

Sanha gulped down his drink and put the cup on the table. He's glad that Minhyuk is here for him, but he wanted to be alone right now.

"I...I wanted to say I'm okay... but..."

Sanha's eyes are losing focus. He glanced at Minhyuk for a second and glaced down at his hands. His palms are sweating and his eyes are getting watery. He doesn't want to cry. Then Minhyuk grabbed Sanha's hand. Sanha raised his head up to look at Minhyuk.

"It's okay, You can cry."

...Maybe Sanha need a friend right now.


	5. Moonbin and Dongmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're Dongmin right?" The boy said while he point his long fingers at Dongmin. The boy let out a giggle that was so cute Dongmin had to stop his lips curving up.
> 
> "Um, yes. You're?"
> 
> "I'm Moonbin! I thought you recognized me!"
> 
> "But... but you look to your right just now so I thought..."
> 
> "I'm sorry I can't differentiate left and right heheh."
> 
>  
> 
> Gosh, he's too cute...

 

* * *

 

**"Im going out now."**

 

_Moonbin's going. Should I go too? Aish just go._

 

**"Me too."**

 

Dongmin grab his house keys and locked the door. He checked the address of Sanha's house and insert it to the gps app. Dongmin might be smart, but he has no sense of direction. 

Dongmin walk according to the route the gps showed and soon enough, he arrived at a t-junction. He scrolled through his message as he waits for the traffic light to turn green. The group chat Dongmin joined was always active. Dongmin once went offline for 2 minutes and there's already 100++ unseen messages. Today marks the fifth day since the group was created. But it might be that everyone was busy, there's only a few unseen messages. Then he looked up again and glance around the crowd. Everyone was staring down at their phone and they all seemed to have something busy to do. Then there's a teenager with a familiar face. "Oh, who's that?" Dongmin glanced at the boy through the crowd. The boy has dark brown hair, eyes that are not too small but not huge either, thin lips... Moonbin?

 

**"Wait Moonbin is that you? look to your left."**

 

He sent the message and immediately look back at the teenager. That boy glanced at his phone and look up. _Turn to your left... Turn to your left..._ Unfortunately, that boy turned his head to the right.  _Ah, it's not Moonbin..._ _What am I thinking..._ He continued staring at the boy. He still wished that boy was Moonbin. Then the boy suddenly turned his face and their eyes met. Dongmin was flustered by the sudden eye contact but he did not look away. That boy's look is so familiar with Moonbin's. Dongmin wanted to break the eye contact but the boy tilt his head so cutely as he stare at Dongmin. Then the boy's eyes opened bigger, his mouth opened to 'O' shape and he walk towards Dongmin. _Maybe it's someone behind me, don't make fun of yourself._ But the boy just keep walking towards him. _Okay... I must do something..._

Dongmin looked down at his phone and sent a message to the group.

 

**"Okay it's you? dyvbibitvubh"**

 

Then he looked up and steal a glance at the boy. The boy is standing beside him while reading his message. Dongmin noticed the wallpaper of the chat was a picture of BTS. _Oh... an army..._ Dongmin's phone rang at the new message he received and he looked at the new message. 

 

**"Oh my gosh guys Dongmin is not real he's an angel"**

 

_Moonbin? Did he saw me?_

 

He looked at the boy again but the boy was already staring at him. He's covering his mouth with his hand, trying to hide the smile that was showing. The boy had slight pink cheeks and his eyes curved to a crescent shape. 

"You're Dongmin right?" His voice cracked slightly while he point his long fingers at Dongmin. The boy let out a giggle that was so cute Dongmin had to stop his lips curving up.

"Um, yes. You're?"

"I'm Moonbin! I thought you recognized me!"

"But... but you look to your right just now so I thought..."

"I'm sorry I can't differentiate left and right heheh."

 

_Gosh, he's too cute..._

 

"Wait, just because I turned to the right you just thought that wasn't me? You're so-"

"Wait, you said i'm not real and I'm an angel in the group chat. Did you mean that?"

Moonbin flushed so red like a tomato as he looked away from Dongmin. His ear was red too and Dongmin thought that was cute. Moonbin pouted and whispers some word but Dongmin still can hear it. Those words makes Dongmin's cheeks turned pink.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wh..Where?"

"Sanha's house of course. Where else?"

"Ahh, yes. Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ I haven't reread this too so im sorry for the mistakes. but OH YEAH BABY!


	6. myungjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I'm around you."

* * *

**"Sanha you have us.**

**You know we can visit you anytime right.**

**Since we all lived nearby."**

Jinwoo furrowed his eyebrows at Sanha's message. Jinwoo was the type of friend that cherished his friends more than anything. He hate those fake people who befriends someone for their own good. Just like that 'JK' guy. 

 

**"I'M ON MY WAY"**

 

_Wow Minhyuk... hmm what time is it now..._

Jinwoo grabbed his stuff and greeted his co-worker one last time before heading out the cafe he was working at. The sun was shining brightly at Jinwoo while his hair were sticking everywhere because of the strong wind. _I should go too..._

 

 _"_ **I just got off work."**

 

**"Same here."**

 

 _Oh MJ?_ Jinwoo's feet were bringing him to the nearest bus station while he read the messages. Shortly after, Minhyuk send him Sanha's address and told him to come if he can. Jinwoo then remembered that Myungjun once said that he works close to his workplace. Jinwoo didn't want to go alone too. And Myungjun just said that he also got off work... which means he might be nearby. 

 

**"Wait MJ hyung let's meet up first"**

 

**"Okay I'm at xxx"**

 

**"Ok it's just a 5 minute walk luckily"**

 

Jinwoo immediately rush to where Myungjun was waiting. He can't wait to meet his internet friends and told them how much he love them. As a friend. He also wanted to meet Myungjun, his partner of the ship called Myungjin. Myungjun always send lame jokes in the group chat. And when Jinwoo said it's lame, it's really lame. But Jinwoo just can't stop laughing at the jokes. He didn't write it out, of course. One of it was "Why was the stadium so cold? Because it has lots of fans." And yes, it's super lame. But Jinwoo still laughed at it and he received weird glances from the customer as he was still at work.  And there's one time where Moonbin was spamming pictures of foods and instead of typing "I LOVE FOODS", he typed out "I LOVE ROODS" then Myungjun immediately sent another lame joke. " Hey guys! What did one plate say to the other? LUNCH IS ON ME! HAHAHAHAHAH"  And Jinwoo was falling for Myungjun slowly and steadily. 

After a few minutes, Jinwoo reached the destination and he was now searching for Myungjun. Myungjun said he was a tall guy and he's wearing a T-shirt today. But everyone was wearing white T-shirts today. Jinwoo searched for the older boy when suddenly he felt someone standing behind him. 

"Argh!" Someone shouted into Jinwoo's left ear. The voice was so sharp and loud. Jinwoo jumps and turned his head-

It's Myungjun. They were both standing so close to each other. Just a little push from someone and their lips might touch. But Jinwoo didn't stop looking at Myungjun's face. The boy in front of him has huge, pretty eyes that was breathtakingly beautiful. Jinwoo's eyes gazed down a little and now he's staring at the boy's lips. It's so plump and pink-

"Yah! What are you doing!" Myungjun pushed Jinwoo slightly while giggling at the younger boy. His face was kind of red but _it must be because of the weather,_ JInwoo thought. But he still can't help the words that was coming out from his mouth.

"Why is your face so red? You look so c-"

_I almost said cute._

"Well, roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I'm around you."

Myungjun shot Jinwoo a wink and linked their arms together. He pulled Jinwoo who was blushing brightly and he just can't stop himself. Jinwoo was so cute when he blush. Jinwoo was whispering something like "that's a weird pickup line" but his face was still very red.

"Yah, stop blushing. you know where's Sanha's house? Can I follow you? Cause my mum told me to follow my dreams."

"Oh my gosh..."

"Oh my gosh you're so red! You're so cute it's distracting."

"You said you're a tall guy! You're so short! That's why I cant find you..." 

"Yah! I'm still taller than you!"

"No you aren't!

"Yes I am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stop! Let's go to Sanha's house okay i think we're late."

"Oh okay. By the way do you have a band-aid?"

"No, did you get hurt?"

"Yeah, I scrapped my knees falling for you."

"Oh my gosh please stop."

 

And maybe, maybe Myungjun is cute.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg Myungjun xD I searched all those lame jokes and pickup lines on google so you might read it before but I love it so much *inserts laugh emoji* Thanks for reading!


	7. ASTRO gathered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six boys met after 5 days. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I havent finish writing this chapter yet but I pressed post. Oops. But I'll update it tonight!  
> edit: I'll just post another chapter oops xD

"Ding dong~" The sound of doorbell rang again. 

"Sanh-pfftt. You go and open the door." Minhyuk tried to hold his laughter after laughing for almost 10 minutes straight. He's too proud of his drawing skills.

"Stop laughing! You look worse than me!" Sanha furrowed his eyebrows as he get off from the couch. Minhyuk bursted out again, laughing, his mouth opened so wide that an insect might fly in anytime. 

"Aish, hyung! Stop laughing!" Sanha walked towards the door and opened it angrily. Two boys were standing in front of him. Two gorgeous boys. They looked so good Sanha can't help but gawked at them.

But both of them were shocked too. They glanced at each other and started laughing. One of the boy was laughing so hard he hit his head at the wall. Then Sanha heard Minhyuk shout from the couch. "Ya Sanha! Who's that! HAHAHAHAAH" Minhyuk started laughing again when Sanha turned his head.

 

_Ah! My face!_

 

"Ya Minhyuk! You better watch out!" Sanha looked at the two boys and added, "And asked who they are!"

Sanha rushed to the bathroom and immediately looked at the mirror. "YA PARK MIN HYUK!" His face was drawn with the makeup stuff his mum used. His eyebags were covered with red lipsticks and his cheeks were black because of the eye pencil Minhyuk used. His chin, covered in purple blush and beards were drawn using maybe, the eye pencil too. His nose has a big, black dot at one side and a red unknown shape at the other. His face was... horrible.

_Why do I always lose to him? I'm good at the game, though!_ Sanha opened the tap and start washing his face. He filled his hands with water and rubbed it to his face. He gets angrier every time he wash his face. The makeup can't be washed away easily. _Why do girls always wear makeup? I  can't understand. It's so bothersome..._ "Argh! I give up! This is so hard!" His face still had a little marks of makeups but  _who cares i'm gonna wash it later I need to kill that Minhyuk first._

He walked out from his bathroom and the two boys just now were sitting at the couch. One of them was sitting politely while the another one was acting like it's his house. "Minhyuk hyung, who are they?" Sanha stared at the boys and walked towards them. "Ya, Sanha-ya. You don't know me?" One of the boy talked. The rude one. "How would I know if you don't tell me who you are?" "Makes sense... I'm Moonbin, the one in the groupchat. This is Dongmin." The boy then pointed to his side. Sanha glanced at the 'rude' boy to the 'polite' boy. He keeps glancing back and forth until he finally remembered.

"... Ah! Moonbin hyung! Oh and Dongmin hyung! Ahhhh... why are you here?" Sighs were heard from them, even Minhyuk. "Sanha-ya, I thought you're sad? or depressed? Are you okay now?" The polite boy - Dongmin looked at Sanha worriedly and then followed by Moonbin. "Yeah, because of that bit- your ex-best friend." Moonbin stares at Sanha and a laugh came out from his mouth again. His face has gone beet red, probably trying to stop himself from laughing. "Ya, don't you have any makeup remover? Or at least wet tissue? Your face is so funny!" 

"Moonbin-ah, don't play around. We're here to help him, remember?" Dongmin elbowed him lightly and looked at Sanha again. "Are you sure you're okay?" Dongmin is such an angel, he looks gorgeous, he has a great personality, he's caring, Sanha likes him the most.  _More than Minhyuk._  

"I'm sure he's okay now. I mean, if he's not okay, it's probably because he lost to me almost every time we played rock-paper-scissors. Look at his face and _my_ face." Minhyuk lies down on his back with his hand back at his head, wriggling his eyebrows and _his face is so annoying I want to hit him so badly._ Sanha glared at him as he walks towards the couch.

"Move a little." He said to Minhyuk.

"But i'm tired..." 

"Sanha-ya come here. There's space here." Sanha turned his head and found Dongmin tapping at the empty seat beside him. He walked towards the seat and shoot Minhyuk an ugly face. Moonbin was still playing with his phone at the end of the couch. His eyes was so focused on his phone, and his eyeballs only moved according to the picture on the screen. He only looked up when he heard the doorbell rang. 

"I'm sure it's Jinjin hyung and Mj hyung." Moonbin speak before looking down at his phone again. Sanha walked towards the door (again) and opened the door (again). As expected, Sanha can recognized both of them this time. But both of them were so short Sanha had to move his head down to look at them. And they had to move their head up to look at Sanha. And as soon as they looked up, they both bursted out laughing, again. 

"Ya, Sanha-ya, what happened to your face? You look, pretty!" The shorter boy,  _Mj hyung? Jinjin hyung?_ pointed his finger at Sanha's face before cracking again. His face was _soooooo_ red and his eyes were totally closed, forming a crescent. The end of his lips was hanging at his ears as he laugh. Then the other boy started slapping Sanha's arms. Hardly. 

"Ah, ah! Hyung! Stop slapping me! And stop laughing! Ahh....  **YA PARK MIN HYUK!** " Sanha stumped his foot angrily and walk towards Minhyuk. "I'm your older brother." Minhyuk glared at him when Sanha raised his hand up (to hit him). Sanha relaxed his face and he put his hands at Minhyuk's cheeks, squeezing them so hard his cheeks turned red. He clasped his teeth and glares at Minhyuk. "How would I dare to hit my hyung~ My hyung is just too cute I wanted to  _squeeze his cheeks. Because he's toooooo cuteeeeee._ " Just then, the door closed and both MJ and Jinjin walked towards them. 

"Wah~ everyone's here! I'm MJ, in case you don't remember. And this is Jinjin, my crush! Heheheheh ya don't put on that shocked face I'm shy~" Blood rises up Jinjin's face as he hit MJ. "Look at him! He's cute right?" The other boys gave a disgusting expression as they look away from the cheesy guy. Jinjin walked towards them and was ready to sit on the floor before Dongmin stand up and offered the seat to him. He stared at Dongmin for awhile before realizing it's rude to stare at a stranger's face and sits down. "Thanks." Jinjin spoke slowly and received a nod from Dongmin. Dongmin then sat at the floor, facing towards Moonbin. He kicked Moonbin who was still playing with his phone and asked him to put down his phone. "You really sound like my mum..." 

"Ehem..." Mj was standing in front of Moonbin as he was eyeing for the seat. "What?" Moonbin looked up at Mj after keeping his phone. His expression was very cold as he was not smiling but staring, or glaring. "Emmm, why don't you sit beside Dongmin. Both of you are a couple, remember? And i'm Jinjin's couple, so I must sit beside him. And oh, look at Sanha and Minhyuk! They look so good together!" 

"Weird..." Moonbin stand up and put out his hands and looked at Mj. He forced out a smile, politely. "Hyungnim, please sit." 

"Good. Now, go sit beside Dongmin. He's waiting for you." 

The tip of his ear turned red as Moonbin settle down beside Dongmin. "They look good, don't they?" Mj lean towards Jinjin and whispered to him. Whispered. Moonbin's and Dongmin's cheek turned pink at almost the same time. "Look! That's so cute!" Then he looked at Minhyuk and Sanha.

"Ya~ the maknaes are enjoying their time alone." He plays with his eyebrows and looked back at Jinjin. "We can't lose."

"Minhyuk's hand which was holding a wet tissue froze on the spot and Sanha's face slowly turn red. Sanha's face was almost clean after the help of Minhyuk. Minhyuk continued to rub Sanha's face after the sudden pause because of Mj. Their face were ridiculously close but none of them said anything. Just like what Mj said, they're enjoying their time alone at the corner. Minhyuk still can't help but giggled at Sanha's face. But Sanha was to shy to fight him. So there they are, giggling and staring at each other shyly while being touchy too, like a cute couple. 

Moonbin and Dongmin were being kinda touchy too. It all started because of Dongmin's kick. Moonbin slapped Dongmin's back for a revenge and then received a glare from Dongmin. " _Ya, i'm your hyung."_ Dongmin remind the younger one as he slapped his palms. Then Moonbin turned his hands which revealed the back of Dongmin's hand, and slapped it slightly softer. More like a touch. "But we're both the same year at school." Moonbin said softly as he moves his thumb at Dongmin's back hand. He looked up at Dongmin and can't help but notices the blush from him. He blushed too and looked down at their hands, clasping together. His palms was getting sweaty because of the nervousness and so he pull his hand away. Dongmin looked slightly surprise and maybe sad at the sudden move from Moonbin. "I, uh... My palms are getting sweaty." Moonbin rubbed his palms at his clothes and he noticed the sudden change of expression from Dongmin. From slightly sad to slightly happy. He let the mischievous smile slip and asked playfully. "Or you wanted to hold my hand?" Dongmin's face immediately turn bright red as he look away from Moonbin. Moonbin giggled cutely at Dongmin. His eyes turned into crescent shaped and his nose crinkled as he giggled. A white bar of teeth appeared behind his thin lips.  _So cute..._  

 


	8. ASTRO gathered (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanha looked at his friends that were staring at him worriedly. Minhyuk had told everyone that Sanha shed tears in front of him and now everyone is overreacting. And Dongmin was the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey sorry im late!! I cant think of anything so pls forgive me :')  
> Anyways enjoy!!

 

 

"Okay guys look, I'm not really sad but.. I just don't have the mood..." 

Sanha looked at his friends that were staring at him worriedly. Minhyuk had told everyone that Sanha shed tears in front of him and now everyone is overreacting. And Dongmin was the worse.

 

"Sanha, are you sure you're okay?"

"Sanha, do you need to rest?"

"Sanha, are we bothering you?"

"Sanha..."

"Sanha..."

 

"Ah hyung! Stop it! You're like my mother!" Sanha grabbed Dongmin's hand and stared at him directly in his eyes. Dongmin's big and round eyes were fixed on him, and it's so beautiful Sanha can't help but blushed slightly. "Hyung, I'm fine. Really. I'm just... kinda afraid that I might be lonely at school... and..." _**lonely.**_  He starts imagining the school life without his best friend and the picture of him walking alone at the hallway, eating alone at the canteen, walking out the gate alone after school ends, alone.. Sanha pulled his hand away from Dongmin's and plopped on the ground. He crossed his long legs together, both of his hands covering his face. _Yeah, I might be lonely... Okay i'm overreacting now..._

Dongmin squatted down in front of Sanha, then put both of his hands at the younger's cheeks. He squished Sanha's cheeks and shake it left and right. "Aigoo, who wouldn't want to be friends with our Sanha." Sanha glanced up at Dongmin, and Minhyuk was standing behind him. Even Minhyuk was worried about him, the corner of his lips were pulled down and creases were formed at the top of his nose between the eyebrows. Then MJ, Jinjin and Moonbin appeared at his side. Jinjin started patting Sanha's back and then _bbam!_ Tears start rolling down his cheeks again. Sanha was raising his hands to wipe off the tears but Minhyuk was faster than him. His big hand was placed at Sanha's cheeks, his thumbs rubbing away the tears that were rolling down. "Don't cry, you idiot. You look ugly." Minhyuk said while he wiped the tears. Dongmin then hit Minhyuk's back for saying _that_ to Sanha. Sanha's face turned red, and he's not sure if its because of his friends or his sob. The corner of his lips can't help but curved up.

"Ya, and I'm attending the same school as you. You have the same uniform as mine." Minhyuk look at Sanha while wiping off the last tears that were rolling down. Everyone then turned their focus towards Minhyuk, but Minhyuk still stares directly at Sanha's watery eyes. "I saw your school uniform when I went into your bedroom. It's the same. It's just that you're a year younger than me so we might not bump into each other." 

Sanha's mind went blank at Minhyuk's word. His older brothers were scolding Minhyuk for not telling him (or them) earlier but Sanha can't focus on anything. His eyes wavered for a moment until he finally realized. "So, that means, we are going to the same school, and -" Sanha looked up and fixed his gaze at Minhyuk. "- and... Why didn't you tell me earlier!" His red eyes are glaring at Minhyuk now. "I told you I saw it when I went into your bedroom just now! It's like... 5 minutes ago?! Anyways when I came back you were talking with Dongmin so I don't want to interrupt you guys... Why are you shouting at me!" Minhyuk squished the younger's cheeks hardly and all of a sudden, he flushed. "I just... I can be your best friend at school... " He whispered. Sanha didn't hear it but MJ's hearing is too good. He immediately knudged Minhyuk and shows him the 'I-know-what-you-mean-by-that' look. The confused look on Sanha's face makes Minhyuk's cheeks turn redder.  _He's too cute._ MJ smiled mischievously. He seemed to be planning something in his head, most likely a weird one. 

 "Anyways! We don't have to worry about Sanha anymore! Minhyuk probably wanted to keep Sanha by himself-" MJ talked as if nothing weird had happen but instead got a slap at his back from Minhyuk, and the glare he received was quite brave and scary for a younger brother. "-keep Sanha with his friends since he's younger so they can order him around." Moonbin and Jinjin were laughing their heart out while Dongmin was just grinning, as if he had catch on to something. Sanha was still wearing the confused look on his face but still gave a smile at Minhyuk when their eyes met. And MJ was enjoying it too much when Sanha asked Minhyuk the reason his face is so red.

("But hyung, why is your face so red? Are you sick?"

"Ah? Ah... No its nothing."

"Really? Ah... Are you hot?"

*flush*) 

* * *

 

 "Ah! Jinjin~ lets take a picture together." Mj went and search for Jinjin after he's done teasing the younger ones.

"Why?" 

"Because I need to let everyone know that angel actually exist." 

 

"EWWWWWWW" Moonbin curled his fingers and body upon hearing that while Dongmin smirked and shakes his head. Jinjin covered his red face with his big palms but the tip of his ears were burning too. Sanha was trying to hold his laugh but let out a snort instead, and Minhyuk looks like he's ready to punch MJ in his face. 

"Ah, and Minhyuk. Don't you need to buy a key?" MJ turned towards his next target, Minhyuk.

"...why?" 

"Because you need to lock Sanha's heart!" MJ immediately collapsed to the floor while hugging his tummy for laughing to hard at his own jokes. And now its turn for Jinjin to be laughing at the two cute tomatoes.

MJ looked at his another target again, even though they already know what he's going to say. The rest were anticipating his pickup lines and were waiting patiently.

"Hmmmm... Don't you think the wind is strong today?"

Everyone started laughing at his absurb question.

"How is the wind strong?" Dongmin asked, knowing that they're the next target and so he decided to face it. 

"Moonbin's heart is already blown to you!" 

Dongmin still can't help but blushes, Moonbin hiding his face behind the cushion, and the others praising MJ while asking for more.

"So... jinjin~"

"Ok MJ please."

"No! I just want to read your palms. I'm good! Trust me."

Jinjin reaches out his hand carefully. 

"Hmmm, it seems like -" MJ looked up at Jinjin. "- your life is uncomplete without ME!" 


End file.
